Imbue Element: Wind
Skill Tree Windfury *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: None *Description: Imbue the Battle Mage's weapon to deal Wind-based damage instead of Physical damage. *Effect: This spell imbue their owner's weapon with Wind damage and allow them to use all Imbue Wind techniques. All Physical damage will be converted into Wind-based damage. Aero Slash *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Windfury (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Battle Mage adds a powerful Wind-based damage blast to their basic attack. *Effect: The Battle Mage deals a basic attack which, on hit, releases a huge Wind strike that damages their foe by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) and has 5% chance per Rank to inflict Slow. This technique requires Windfury to be active. Enaero *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Windfury (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the amount of Wind damage dealt when using Windfury. *Effect: Increases the Wind-based weapon damage while imbued with Windfury by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Drowsy Breeze *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Enaero (4) *Type: Passive * Range: 1.5 cells *Description: The Battle Mage's weapon emits a slight breeze that can potentially put foes to Sleep. *Effect: When using Windfury, each foe within Range have 5% chance per Rank to be inflicted by Sleep each time their turn comes up. Twister *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Aero Slash (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will empower their weapon to deal the most Wind-based damage possible to a single target. *Effect: When using this technique, the Battle Mage will use all their power to infuse Wind directly into their weapon. Their foe's Wind Resistance will be reduced by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank), without going under 0 against the Battle Mage's next Wind-imbued attack. Tornado Wave *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Aero Slash (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Powerful attack that hits a large area of effect with a Wind-based technique. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a melee weapon, the Battle Mage will rotate their weapon in front of them creating a tornado of wind, having a 3 by 3 cells Area of Effect. When using a ranged weapon, they will target a specific spot and create a large 5 cells line X-shaped wind blast. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). This technique requires Windfury to be active. Sonic Attack *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Twister (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will trigger a powerful technique to deals a huge amount of Wind-based damage and adds a slight possibility to Silence their foe. *Effect: This technique will deal Wind-based damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank). The Wind blow have 20% chance + 4% per additional Rank to inflict Silence. This technique requires Windfury to be active. Shining Air *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Tornado Wave (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None * Duration: 2 turns *Description: Transform the weapon's sharp wind into a shiny breeze that protects from Physical and Wind-based attacks. *Effect: Transforms Windfury's Wind-based damage into a Luminescent Breeze that will protect their target instead of dealing damage. Using Shining Air will create a Rune that will protect its wearer from Physical and Wind damage by Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per additional Rank), nullifying all Health Points loss. Wind-based attacks will also absorb the energy, restoring the wearer's Health Points by that much. This technique can be increased by skills that improves imbued Wind-based damage. Wind Infusion *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Shining Air (2), Sonic Attack (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: None *Description: Combines Wind Imbuing with another element imbue which creates a combined element. *Effect: Allow the Battle Mage to combine any Wind-based imbue technique with another Element they own as an Battle Mage Tree choice. Smoke (Fire), Ice (Water), Vortex (Thunder) and Dust (Earth) are the possible combinations with Wind. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.